


Touka Week

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, I love them so much, More characters to be added, Swearing, sibling stuff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: Series of drabbles for Touka Week on Tumblr.





	1. Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Broken

'Again!' Ayato shrieks, running from his room to the kitchen.

He comes back to sight of Touka on the floor, clearing broken shards of glass and spilled coffee. All day and night she had been in front of that shitty machine, and the whirring of it was driving him insane.

'It probably tasted like shit anyway.' She offers, going to the machine.

Beginning the process again, he watches as she meticulously grinds the beans, preparing the beverage so carefully. She places it in front of him, offering a wary smile to her tasting partner. Having never stuck around to see her make the coffee, he realises it's a lot more complicated than he assumed, and the concentration she held was admiring. Maybe this one would actually taste good.

'Gaah!' He spits out the coffee, accidentally dropping the cup to the floor.  
'Ayato!' She hisses, scolding him. Anteiku had been kind enough to pay for her own coffee machine, for practice, and even some cups. Half of them were already broken, as her brother had a habit of showing his distaste, and she's just clumsy and frustrated.

'It tastes like brown water!' He shouts, wanting to burn his tongue off. 'Seriously, it's so bad I wanna-'  
'That's enough.' Touka retaliates, and walks away, muttering to herself.

The next week she spends with the machine, practicing. Happy that she isn't making him drink it, he is shocked when she places the cup in front of him.

'Try it.' He's about to protest, saying he would rather die, but after seeing the proud grin on her face, he's convinced it would be worth it anyway. Taking the cup, Touka watches with apprehension, studying his reaction as he sips it.

Better, he thinks. Actually a lot better - not that he would ever tell her that.

'Meh.'

She glares at him as he finishes the cup.

-

He wrinkles his nose, staring at the plate of human food in front of aneki. He doesn't even know what it is, not that he gives a fuck.

'Get that shit out of here aneki, it's stinking up the place.' He stares at her, expecting her to go to the bin when she stands. Instead, she opens a window and goes back to her seat, picking up a fork. He notices the steam coiling from the food, confused. Why had she heated that crap?

Watching, he cringes as she eats the food, immediately gagging.

'What the hell, aneki!' He screeches, worried. After the situation with Ms Sato he had barely looked at human food.

She throws up, and he runs to hold her hair, feeling his anger build with every twist of her stomach. When she done he's fuming, and she goes even paler. He sits her down in front of the table, away from the food that can rot for all he cares. Taking a package from the fridge, he throws it in front of her, carelessly, as it skids a bit.

'If you want to eat something, eat this.' She daintily nibbles at the package, Ayato refusing the urge to slam it all in her mouth. Once she's done its been five minutes, the only sound being the impatient tapping of his foot, wanting an answer.

'Yoriko made it for me...' she trails off, wincing at Ayato's expression. Lately he had become bitter, especially to their father.  
'You don't have to eat it that crap.' He snaps, and she looks away. They were taught to eat the food given to them, and after years of complaining she understand why their father taught them that. Glaring at her, he approaches, picking up the food. Instinctively, she grabs it, both childishly pulling it. She protests, and he feels his frustration rise.

'Seriously aneki, you don't have to make yourself sick for shitty humans. Or our father!' Tugging harder, Touka gasps.

The plate drops, the sound deafening, ringing in their ears. They had been so used to the sound of broken glass, but this is different. The air grows cold, and Touka gulps, averting his cold gaze.

'Do what you want, idiot!' He spits, voice numb. She hears his feet shuffle, the slam of his door following, staring after him. He really hates her right now, doesn't he.

Left alone, she clears the food, and the plate, regretfully throwing it all away.

-

'Where's Ayato?' Yoriko chirps, looking around the apartment. She stills, mind working crazily to think of an excuse.

'Oh, he... went overseas with my father.' She focuses on the floor, imagining that plate and those cups, a sad expression marring her features. Noticing this, Yoriko says nothing, changing the subject and avoiding it for the rest of their time together. The next night she shows up, handing her food, and walking away. Silently, Touka puts it in a bowl, sitting in front of the table, steeling herself. Her father would probably be proud of her right now, but...

'I'm sorry, Ayato.' 


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - lost

Touka ran frantically through the alleyways, desperate. She had just turned her back for two minutes, and Ayato had disappeared.

Her breath was wild, ragged, what if he disappeared like father? They were alone, and she was the big sister - she needs to protect him, and teach him all sort of things. What if those people with the nets found him?

Later she found him wondering with a hung head, crying.

'Onee-chan.' He whined, Touka moving to embrace him. She clutched him tight to her, stroking his untamed hair.

'You scared me.' He bawls into her chest 'don't do that again.'

The second time they were older, and Ayato had simply walked off, wanting to see the 20th ward without looking at his sister's back.

When Touka arrived back from school he wasn't there, and Touka was reminded of the same incident.

All these intricate systems, and Touka was lucky she knew every single one, but they were so big it would be hard to search. What had her father told her - if you get lost, stay put. But recently Ayato had started growing bitter, and as much as she wanted to deny it she couldn't. He wouldn't be listening to father ever again, she thought, downcast. She's worried all over again because even though Ayato had grown, he had enemies.

When she had found him he was fighting with another ghoul, so Touka quickly stepped in and helped.

'I could have finished him off on my own.' He breathed, Touka doubting that. They walked home, and Ayato doesn't mention the incident again.

The third time he had told her he was leaving, and after her mind recovered from its blankness, he was gone. Touka had run everywhere she could think of, all night, no matter how her legs and throat burned and body protested. When she stumbled to an empty apartment, she fell against the door, silent tears encasing her.

Waiting at the door for days on end, with useless hope for his return, she didn't eat, or sleep. She knew it was her fault, and couldn't bring herself to move even when Yomo warned her of a young ghoul rampaging the 14th ward. He had been going around, claiming several feeding grounds. Of course she instantly knew it was him, the bond they had wouldn't just disappear.

Anteiku noticed. Touka didn't talk much any more, too sad to throw any insults. She had to lie to Yoriko, first saying her father went overseas, and now that her brother had joined him.

The fourth time it was metaphorical.   
Her brother had joined an organisation with more bitterness than him, further tainting his once innocent mind.

She heard about all his violent acts through Yomo. The Aogiri Tree was a bloodthirsty organisation, and the name left a bad taste on her tongue.

When Hinami came into her life, she had doubts - could she be a big sister to anyone, without driving them away? Obviously not, she thought, when she ran away, but she got her back, and that was all that mattered. Then Hinami left, and Touka was left to an empty apartment once again, colder too. After she lost her true home, she found out her dear younger sister had joined the same organisation that stole her brother.

A lot had happened since then - she got her brother back, and her sister, and the king. She even got Koma and Irimi back. Her family was almost complete, save Yoshimura. But she had to live while losing things, and would have to survive.

The fifth time it was Touka who was lost, Ayato running through the confusing levels of the underground 24th ward.


	3. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Protect

She stiffens, ears perking, and the grip she has on her pencil tightens. Those girls are surrounding Yoriko again, and Touka feels her anger boil up. Yoriko is nothing but sweet - she knows it, and so do those girls. That makes her a victim.

This teacher is oblivious, useless, Touka thinks, bitterly, as he fails to notice what is happening in his own classroom. The uncomfortable look permanent on her friend's face is screaming to her, and Touka is using all of her restraint not to do anything reckless. But that doesn't stop her from imagining ways to hurt them, giving them their punishment. Pathetic bullies are no better than ghouls.

Shifting, Yoriko glances at Touka, who is seething, begging her not to interfere. Knowing her outbursts, it would only get them into more trouble. And that is the last thing she wants, to be involved with them more than she already is. Of course her friend holds stronger opinions.

Tired of watching people being pushed around, she stands, hearing the loud screech of her chair, feeling all eyes turn to her.   
'Kirishima-san.' The teacher warns, instantly ignored. Narrowing her eyes, Touka sets her sights to the girls, challenging them. The tension picks up, and the interested eyes of the class surprisingly aren't making her uncomfortable.

'Touka!' Yoriko hisses, leaning further into her desk. Touka gives up, sitting. Sighing, the teacher returns to his lesson, calling on her repeatedly with newfound pickiness.

Great, now that idiot's focused on me! Each time he calls on her, Touka can hear those girls snickering slightly. Smiling creepily, she thinks of all ways she can get back at them.

The bell rings, and Yoriko practically runs out the classroom, embarrassed, until Touka catches up with her.

'You didn't have to do that.' Yoriko says, low, before leaving to go to her next lesson, trying to abandon her, until Touka interrupts.

'Either you stand up to them, or I will.' Silence surrounds them, and Yoriko pauses, pondering the words given to her. Too harsh, Touka winces, knowing by the hopeless sigh she receives that her advice won't be taken to heart.

Despite the disapproval she received, Touka can't bring herself to regret anything, pleased with herself, and determined to teach them a lesson.

Later on she finds the group, alone at their lockers. Prepared, Touka opens hers, and slams it shut, making sure it grabs the attention of the bitches in front of her. They gasp, and she scowls at them.

'Leave Yoriko alone, you morons.' She walks away, smirking at their surprised, idiotic faces, and the puny glares they fix on her turned back. Weaklings, she scoffs, desperately wishing they could hear her. Picking on the vulnerable for their own security, it sickens her.

Making her way back to Yoriko, she checks her watch, running.

'Sorry I'm late.' She huffs, Yoriko sighing. Usually she was late, and she was used to this, but never this much.

'It's fine.' Eyeing her, she looks suspicious, skeptical, almost as though she's already figured out her meddling. '...Lets go.' Letting out a small sigh, Touka feels relief.

They walk home in comfortable silence, both pondering, till Touka can no longer suppress her inquiries.

'Why do you let those girls do that to you?' She asks, impatiently, interested. 'Why let them... walk all over you.'

Giving her a small smile, Yoriko sighs, relieved at her friend's antics. Her personality is always refreshing, saying things that people can't deny, that isn't sugarcoated. When they're together she doesn't feel like a child, and certainly isn't treated like one.

'It doesn't bother me much. And besides, I don't have the confidence you do.'

You're lying, Touka spits, internally, as she tries not to focus on her downcast gaze. It's not surprising that at their age there will be people trying to ruin others' lives, but seeing her peppy friend reduced to insecurity really ruffles Touka's feathers. Unfair as it is, she won't allow Yoriko's confidence and signature positivity to be ripped away.

Staring her down, she notes that Yoriko looks defeated. Her lips purse, and she breathes, knowing she should change the topic.

'Let's grab something to eat.' Yoriko's eyes lighten, already feeling better at Touka's suggestion. She never offers to go out to eat, her excitement rising, forgetting the previous incident.

'Of course, and I know the perfect place.' Grabbing her hand, Touka is pulled along, body protesting to the torment it knows it's going to be put through.

-

Feeling herself about to throw up, Touka excuses herself to the bathroom. Urgh, Yoriko had made her try everything - sweets, pastries, sandwiches, and other sickly things. Seriously, how much could that girl eat?! At least she's forgotten about school - that is the point, to cheer her up. Yoriko is always there for her, noticing when she's sad, and that sentiment must be returned.

Don't throw up, she chants to herself, this is for Yoriko. She can't let her efforts go to waste. Feeling invigorated, she walks out, trying to forget the lingering dread in her stomach.

Shoving another plate in front of her, Touka pales, clutching her stomach.

'Touka! What's wrong?' Swaying slightly, Touka feels her vision blurring. Damn, she pushed herself to far - she had to play it off.

Chuckling weakly, she sees Yoriko's worried face, feeling guilty.

'I ate too much.' Rushing, Yoriko coos over her, bringing her home, exaggerating the situation.

'Are you sure you'll be alright.' She asks again, hesitant to leave her best friend alone.

'Of course.' She replies, desperately wanting throw up. Groaning, Touka rubs her forehead; this was about Yoriko, and she ruined it.

Before she can go to her apartment, Yoriko stills and shuts her eyes, prompting a confused look from a queasy Touka.

'I'll try.' She shouts, and Touka immediately knows what she's referring to.

The next day the group approacha her again, smirking, and Touka flares - they obviously didn't get the hint - but Yoriko's eyes harden, intriguing her.

She holds up a hand, confidently, quickly glancing at Touka, proud.

'Save it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touka and Yoriko's relationship is good for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to do all seven days, but I'll try.


End file.
